


Your Kiss and I Will Surrender

by Memessavedme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blood, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Car Sex, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Billy Hargrove, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprinting, Imprinting (Twilight), Injury, M/M, Masturbation, No Lube, Protective Billy Hargrove, Rimming, Romantic Soulmates, Semi-Public Sex, Soulmates, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Top Steve Harrington, Unsafe Sex, Vampire Steve Harrington, Violence, Werewolf Billy Hargrove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memessavedme/pseuds/Memessavedme
Summary: Within a few days of moving to Hawkins, Indiana in 1985 Werewolf shifter Billy Hargrove imprints on new Vampire Steve Harrington. Giving in to his feelings and staying loyal to his pack become difficult when tensions boil over because of the violation of a treaty the California wolves had no knowledge of.Billy and Steve have to decide between each other or their families, but with imprinting and Steve believing he found his mate it won't be as simple as they thought when this all began.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 52
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

It hit him like a punch to the gut. This sudden wave of emotions that he didn't even know he could feel, one after the other. Fear, anger, sadness, complete and utter joy and then the need to protect. This overwhelming need to destroy anything that could cause harm. All because he caught the eye of the brunette on the other side of the parking lot. Smiling all smugly to some girl under his arm. A girl who he immediately took a disliking to.

Billy knew instantly what this was, what this meant. The fact he wanted nothing more than to touch this stranger, to be by his side for the rest of his life and beyond. The fact his fingers were clinging to the hood of his car for balance, or that he was just beginning to take air back into his lungs. It was the best and worst moment of his life, finally imprinting on someone but that someone being a stranger. A stranger with a girlfriend.

If Billy was honest he always prayed he would imprint on a girl, someone cute or just nice who liked what he did. Someone to just spend his life with even if he didn't love her. Do what his father, the leader of the San Diego pack wanted. Just as he always did. Except, there he was the boy he was doomed to crave for the rest of his existence. Probably on his own in the shadows. Something that made his gut twist at the thought as he watched him walk towards the school entrance with his arm around the girl's waist.

Someone nudged him and he almost lost his footing but managed to put his hand out to stop himself from tumbling to the wet ground. It was Sid looking at him concerned, he had clearly seemed spaced out for quite some time.

"You good?"

"Yeah, let's get this shit over with," Billy threw the cigarette that was starting to burn his fingers onto the tarmac and began walking towards the school's entrance.

Hands in his denim jacket pockets, Sid following close behind him as he pushed open the door and entered the almost empty hallway. They were late on their first day but only because of Billy's...situation.

"Where's Wayne?" Sid asked, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper and trying to figure out where he needed to be.

"Didn't want to come. He'll probably turn up at some point."

Sid shrugged and went back to checking door numbers before be stopped and sighed.

"This is me. See you later," He waved and opened a door Billy didn't get the number of.

Being alone with the thoughts of that boy were going to drive him insane so he pulled out his class list and followed the doors until he found the one for his English Lit. He didn't knock, just walked right in and the teacher looked at him with a glare that let him know not to do that again.

"You must be Hargrove," She fake smiled at him before walking over to whisper in his ear not to be late again. "This is William-."

"Billy," He interrupted.

"Billy Hargrove and he's just moved here from California," there were a few murmurs throughout the class but Billy wasn't paying full attention because sitting right at the back staring out of the window was the brunette.

Not evening aware Billy had entered the room, the damp weather outside much more interesting. "Take a seat besides Harrington at the back."

That was when the boy turned to look at Billy and it became quite clear who he would be seated next to for the year, or at least today. Suddenly the smell hit him. That distinctive sickly sweet smell, but this time it didn't have that horrible bleach mixed in with it. Instead, it wasn't overwhelming, no instead it was nice. Except, the boy clearly didn't feel the same because the look on his face as he took in Billy's scent wasn't so nice. In all his years, 18 to be exact Billy had never encountered a Vampire that didn't smell of rotten eggs mixed with bleach. Even at the very beginning of his phasing, he would gag at the slightest whiff of the ones causing his change in the first place. 

Still, Billy sat beside him and tried not to think about how close they were, how his heart was beating far too fast for him not to notice. He could probably hear it over everyone else's at this point, a thought that was severely messing with him. The person he imprinted on was a Vampire, the last thing he should care for but there was no hate. No instinct to take him out like there normally was, no he still wanted to protect him. His natural enemy, the very reason he was the way he was and he wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through his hair, make him smile and remove anything that even suggested harm towards him. It made no sense but he knew he couldn't fight it. That he would have this feeling and need to be near this boy for the rest of his life.

He was so busy focusing on what was happening that he didn't notice the piece of paper that had been slid right in front of him. A crudely drawn full moon and a wolf howling at it below, _'this_ _you?'_ written with an arrow pointing towards it. At the corner of his eye, Billy could see the boy smiling. Smirking like he was the funniest person at this school, the funniest bloodsucker alive, well undead. 

Now, Billy may have been instinctively programmed to want to care and protect this person but he wasn't wired to like him, even though he did, so much so. Maybe that was how he would cope with this mistake, an error in his genetics. He would just hate the guy and then it would be impossible to fall in love with him like every imprinting idiot always did. It was inevitable but it was usually a mutual occurrence that resulted in a life of happiness with the closest thing to a soulmate one could find. Vampires claimed to have mates, someone they loved and cared for so deeply they would spend their neverending existence with them, but Billy never believed that, had never seen one that hadn't put themselves before everyone else around them.

Billy flipped the note and just as badly drew a Dracula knocking on a window with _'this you?'_ written in a font that suggested blood but could have been anything because of the black biro. Still, he was proud of it.

He slid it back and got a huffed laugh in return, not mean or mortal enemy sort of reaction. Just a fun tease type, which just confused Billy even more. Were the Vampires here not total dickheads with a God complex, or was this guy just a nice one? Too many questions for the first day of school, none of which involved school at all.

"I'm Steve," He said sliding the piece of paper into his notebook and then moving his hand so he could shake it.

For a moment Billy didn't take it, didn't want to touch him because it would make it all too real but he wasn't a bad guy or mean at all for that matter. Plus he really wanted to touch him in some way so he took it. His skin was ice cold but looked flush and pink, not tanned like his own but not dead like. Meaning he wasn't some ancient weirdo hanging around high schools. He could even be a fledgeling which added even more questions. Was that why he was being nice because he had never encountered Billy's kind before?

"Billy," He replied and let go of his hand. "Been here long?" He asked trying to be subtle so no one else would think something off was being discussed.

"I was born here in sixty-six, if that's what you're asking," They were still facing the front of the class as something was being written on the board. "Just turned 18 last year but had to take a year out for...personal reasons."

That meant that he had just passed a year of being part of the undead, having taken a year off to be a Newborn. Something that could not occur at school. Which answered the question of why he didn't see Billy as an immediate threat but didn't help with the fact Billy didn't see him as one either. 

If Sid or Wayne were in this class things would have gone bad very quickly. Probably leading to transferring to another school and Billy getting the blame for not controlling the pack, even though he's not in charge. It was always Billy's fault if they did something wrong, never Sid or Wayne's. He had no personal hatred for Steve's kind, just the type that is ingrained into you from a young age, the type you question at some point in your life. That moment being 5 minutes ago.

At some point, they had to do a task that involved actually looking at each other, which for Billy meant avoiding eye contact and trying not to think of how cute he was, or how entrancing his voice was or how pretty his eyes were.

"What's up with your eyes?"

"Oh, that they're brown sometimes and then go gold?" Steve flipped to the next page of the book Billy hadn't even bothered to learn the name of.

"Yeah. Shouldn't they go red?" He was confused for a moment but then Steve smiled and looked at him to answer.

"I'm a vegetarian," He laughed. 

"What?" Billy just looked at him as he continued to laugh.

"I'm on a deer only diet."

For a moment they just stared at each other, Steve's laugh changed to a smile and Billy's confusion moved to infatuation far too quickly for his plan of hatred to work because as he watched him he realised right there and then that this boy was going to be the end of him. Not even in his unwanted wolf way, but instead in a way that Billy had never thought someone could. His heart was beating faster again and Steve definitely noticed because of the way he looked down at the chest of his tight white vest, very much aware of the speed his blood was travelling. Except, he didn't linger or seem at all bothered by it and went back to flick through the book he couldn't care less about. 

Just as the bell rang Steve tapped Billy on the shoulder as he went to stand to leave. "If you ever need somewhere to be...I don't know wolfy or whatever, call me and I can show you some cool places," He whispered into his ear before slipping a folded piece of paper into his hand and walking away.

Waving as he exited the classroom, leaving Billy completely speechless with a boys number between his fingers. Something that rarely happened, the silence part. Billy wasn't new to meeting strangers in strange places but something about a Vampire being so friendly and then offering to take him to somewhere that was implied to be secluded seemed suspicious to the teenage shifter. 

It wasn't until lunch that he saw Steve again, sitting away from the windows with a bunch of what Billy assumed were other Vamps but he couldn't be sure unless he got close enough to get a whiff. Something he wasn't going to chance with Wayne and Sid sitting at a table waiting for him, but before he could get to them he saw Steve wave at him. As if they were new buddies and he was trying to help out the new kid, a thing he clearly shouldn't have done because a boy beside him grabbed his arm and yanked it down while saying something even Billy couldn't hear. Meaning it was just Steve who was nice, and by the look on his face as he argued with his gloomy-looking friend he was genuinely angry that he had done that to him. No one else in the cafeteria had noticed the minor event, except Billy's packmates who were now staring at him for a reaction, but he didn't have one. He was just more confused.

"Thought we came here to escape those blood-sucking bastards," Wayne was glaring at the five of them like he was ready to attack, which he probably was. "Why'd he wave at you?"

"Why the hell would he wave at me?" Billy asked back with an equally challenging stare. 

"I don't know but he did," He took a bite out the sandwich in his hand. "Should go over and let that dirty monster know who you are."

Billy didn't say anything because something even stranger than a Vampire being nice was happening as he stared at Wayne. He wanted to hurt him, make him pay for what he was saying about Steve and the fact he was very clearly intending to cause him harm from the images he had floating around in his head. For the first time in Billy's life his loyalty to his pack seemed to take second place, his friends and family were nothing to him when it came to Steve and that terrified him. It made him realise just what a grasp Steve unknowingly had on him, the fact he knew he would fight the entire world for a Vampire boy he barely knew, including his own kind. 

"You want Neil on your ass?" Sid intervened and Wayne rolled his eyes before standing up.

For a moment that felt like it lasted for much longer than it did, the two of them watched each other waiting for something to happen. Looking into the other's head for a reason to tell Neil something was up.

"Guys."

"Whatever, but if you don't let them know we're here to stay then I will," Wayne threw the remains of his sandwich on the table and walked out of the cafeteria without even the suggestion of hesitation.

Leaving a rather irritated Sid and an enraged Billy. As he stared at the crusts lying on the ugly brown tabletop he could feel his blood boiling over, that familiar feeling that he knew meant he needed to calm down or get somewhere no one would see him change. See him take his anger out through distance or some poor tree that just happened to be in his path. 

But Billy didn't shift that afternoon, nor did he later that night because he had research to do. Except, there were no books on his kind, no _'So you've imprinted on a Vampire'_ advise video to find at Family Video or a great ancestor to ask. No, all he had was his dad and if there was anyone he wanted to not find out it was him. Meaning, Billy had nothing and no one to ask. Leaving him to sit on his bed staring at the pile of boxes by his closet thinking about if he had ever heard of this happening, if his mother had ever mentioned it or if someone other than his dad would know something, anything. That was when there was a quiet knock on his door and when he opened it stood his sister Max. 

"You're being weirdly quiet," She said looking up at him. 

"Yeah, well I have a lot of shit going on right now," He went to close the door but she stopped him and pushed through to stand inside with her arms crossed looking the opposite of impressed. "Out!"

"Is it that group of Vamps Wayne hates?" For a moment Billy just froze because how the hell did she know that? "He wouldn't shut up about it earlier, nothing new."

"Wayne won't do shit. He just likes to talk big so he feels big," Billy slumped down on his bed and sighed as she still stood there watching him for something more, an answer to her questions. "What?"

"You gonna deal with the bloodsuckers? If I had phased already I would have done it the moment I got a whiff," She smiled all smug.

"Yeah, except you won't," He replied standing up again to walk over to the door which was now only slightly ajar, Max having closed it. 

"You don't know that asshole!" She snapped and glared up at him as he opened the door and gestured for her to leave. "You'll see. I'll run this pack."

"Well, I look forward to seeing that," He laughed as the door slammed shut in her face, an action he didn't even realise he had done until the sound hit his ears. 

That night Billy lay in the dark thinking about Steve Harrington for far too long. Going from rationalising it to denying it completely, but it would also go back to the soft look in his eyes, or the way he lifted his top lip as he concentrated and the little piece of hair that kept falling onto his forehead. No matter what Billy did it would finish with his head filled with images of things that he knew would get him killed if someone could read his mind. A Thought that only increased his anxiety because of the fact he knew his father would be able to see them if he was close enough. A fact that had caused him to build up a selection of things to think of around him, none of which would ever include imprinting on a Vampire. 

Except, Neil wasn't home. No, he was meeting the other fathers of the pack to discuss the _'Vampire Problem'_ and probably punish whoever scouted Hawkins and lacked the sense to find them in the first place. So, Billy stood up and pushed the heaviest box he had against his door and lay back down in the darkness, but this time he didn't just lie there aimlessly trying to figure out what to do about his situation. Instead, he found that his hand was moving down towards the shorts he wore for bed. His fingers slipping below the weak elastic waist and just letting his hand rest on himself for a moment as he let his mind go wild with images of Steve. 

The way he would probably kiss Billy down onto a bed, run his hands up his shirt and pull it off over his head. Their lips connecting as soon as they could meet again, soft but hungry. He would be so gentle but wanting, needing. Pulling at Billy's shorts and having them off without a word as they continued, as Steve sat up to pull off his own shirt and begin kissing his way up Billy. Making him feel wanted, special for the first time in his life. Steve wanting him back just as badly but in his caring way. Billy would cup his face and kiss him to let him know how much he wants this, how much he needs it and Steve would smile into it before going back down until he was leaving marks along his inner thigh. 

Billy wanted to savour these thoughts as he slowly thumbed his head, getting the blood flowing and shorts a little tighter than they already were. Then he flipped himself so he was on his knees with his face in his pillow, his other hand moving to his mouth as he imagined Steve sucking at his fingers. His eyes beaming up at him as he licked them, letting them go to begin circling Billy's hole with his tongue. Pushing inside ever so slightly to tease him, make him want him more and more as he continued, as he watched Billy jerk himself off. 

He began to push his thick, spit covered finger inside of himself as he pretended Steve was the one making him feel like this. Pretended he was the one making his hand pick up the pace and bite his pillow as he opened himself up for no one but a thought. Opened himself up like he always did before he went to meet whoever had answered his calls that night, whoever was up for fucking him against the hood of a car, or in a back alley but mostly in the bathroom stall of a club. No foreplay or preparation, just straight to it and Billy had learned the hard way, that these men would never care about him enough to finish him off or bring their own condoms. But Steve would, he would get Billy ready and make sure he was okay. Make sure he was enjoying every moment of what was supposed to be a mutually pleasurable act.

Steve would kiss him, say his name as he finished inside. No condom needed because they would be together and Steve couldn't catch or carry anything. It would be slow and sweet but raw and intense and Billy would thrive as he rocked back and forth on Steve's long hard dick in the darkness of a bedroom with no fear of interruption or someone reading their thoughts. It would be them and no one else in those moments and that was all Billy wanted. Steve. 

The engine of an old truck pulled into the driveway and Billy instantly snapped back to reality and raced to move the boxes, wipe his finger and the slight precum on his shorts before pulling the covers over his entire body and facing the wall. Praying he had caught the sound just in time for his mind to go to its default thoughts and images. The safe ones. For what felt like forever he lay there listening, trying to track his steps throughout the house but as the leader of the pack he could block his mind to his followers, something he always did when Billy was in trouble. Still, he knew to stay calm and clear his mind as best as possible but that never really worked when it came to fake sleeping. It was times like this that he hoped he would just kick him out, ostracise him from the pack so that he could run off alone or with whoever would follow him. An act he knew damn well he wasn't strong enough to do on his own. 

So, as he waited for something to happen he focused on the darkness of his new room. The bare walls and where he was going to put up his posters and what cassette he would play on the way to school the next day. Things that a normal teenager would think about. Nothing happened, his door didn't open and he wasn't dragged by his ankles out of bed like last month when he had thought about running away. Just thought about it. Even though he had been left alone he still didn't sleep or dare finish himself off as he lay there praying it would eventually go away on its own, which it did by the time he had to get up and go to school once again.

Except, this time when he pulled into the same spot as yesterday, Max jumping out and flipping him off for the remarks he made about her shifting Steve wasn't there. His little Vamp crew were but he was nowhere in sight, which gave him a bad feeling. One he would have to push out of his mind as Sid got closer but even he wasn't there. Neither was Wayne... 

Feeling even more anxious he checked the time but it was the same as the day before, nothing was different and yet the three people he knew and didn't want to meet were nowhere to be seen. In some sort of panicked, rather dumb act he walked towards the group of creatures who hated his guts and honestly, he wasn't a big fan but they would know where Steve had gone and if they didn't they might show the same level of concern. 

"Where's Harrington?" Billy asked and they all slowly turned to face him, the girl Steve always had his arm around covering her nose and mouth as she glared at the wolf before her. 

"Inside," The boy with short brown hair smiled. "Why?"

"Why would I tell you?" Was all Billy could think to say before he turned to walk away.

Not wanting to get riled up or set off by a bunch of stuck up bloodsuckers. Thankfully no snarky comment was made behind his back because he knew for a fact he wouldn't be able to stop himself from turning and snapping at them, his temper much shorter than it should be for a shifter of his strength. 

Once inside, he realised that he should have asked where but he didn't want to seem too interested in the guy. Not in front of his little group of the undead, or anyone for that matter because Steve was like his dirty secret that he would do almost anything to keep that way. Having no idea where he was, Billy wandered through the busy school hallways looking for any sign him, except there wasn't one. He was nowhere to be seen or sensed, that was until Billy walked into the boy's bathroom and Steve was right there leaning against the wall waiting for him like he knew he would be there. That caused a moment of genuine panic because Billy had heard of Vampires having special abilities, including mind-reading and premonitions but Steve didn't seem like the type to have that sort of power. He hoped not.

"Hey," Steve smiled and pushed himself off the wall with his foot. "You have Chemistry next right?"

"I think so," Billy was still shocked that he was not only waiting for him but now that he also knew his timetable.

"Photographic memory," He said laughing slightly, having noticed Billy's confusion. "Well, not exactly but we have a great memory and I saw your timetable yesterday."

"Oh. Stalker," Billy smirked and shoved his shoulder, using his actual strength so he would actually feel it. "How many classes do we have together then?"

"Just the one unfortunately but are you going to Tina's Halloween party on Friday?" For a moment he didn't know what to say because he had no knowledge of such a party or that Vampires went to such things, but Steve wasn't like most Vamps.

"If you are," Once it has slipped out he regretted it.

Flirting was not what he needed to do with this boy or any boy for that matter, not in a new and very small town like Hawkins. 

"Well, yeah. Especially if you do," The smile that grew on his face made Billy want to kiss him but run away at the same time because it was all too much.

Not only was he flirting back but he had invited him to a party that he probably would have turned up to anyway, but now he just had to figure out a way to spend it with Steve and no one else.

"It's costumes only though so don't forget to wear your tail."

"Only if you don't forget your fangs," The two of them laughed for a moment before they both realised that they could smell someone else, not a human who would just think this was a joke but one of Billy's kind.

It was Sid and he was standing right outside of the bathroom door, Billy could hear his mind running through question after question of why he was being friendly with a Vampire. Without saying another word to Steve, he rushed outside and grabbed Sid then proceeded to pull him across the hallway and into whatever door he could push open without loosening his grip on the smaller boy. Which turned out to be thankfully empty but also filled with instruments that Billy probably couldn't name if he tried. 

"What the hell!" Sid snapped pushing Billy away from him. "What's up with you and that freak?"

He asked pulling his shirt back into place and that was when Billy let it slip. Let himself mentally answer his friend and it was all so clear that Sid had heard it.

"Don't," Billy said before he could fully process it, before he could let the whole world know, or worse Neil.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "You can't be...that's impossible," He could see it setting in on his face and the genuine fear of what he would make of it all was beginning to overwhelm Billy as he stood there blocking his packmate from leaving the room. "You are."

"Yeah."

"Does he know?"

"No!" Billy replied instantly, moving closer to make sure even the idea of him finding out never left this room. "And he can never. Do you understand?"

It was times like this when he had to use his rank to get things he needed or wanted, to scare others into place to keep secrets or help him with something that his father could never find out about. Sid had been put in his place so many time he could ruin Billy's life in an instant. From finding him pushed up again the hood of his car with some stranger balls deep, to the fact he accidentally phased right in front of someone. He would always keep whatever he saw or knew to himself but this, this was a whole other level than Billy being gay or almost outing the entire pack. This was probably the worst thing that could happen to a wolf, to a shifter who was the son of the Alpha. 

"Yeah. I get it but you can't act on this Billy," He began to walk towards the door but he stepped in the way and stopped him. "He'll actually kill you this time."

He has no words for that, no response or threat because he knew he was right, that if Billy was even seen with Steve by anyone else that he would be done for. That his father would turn the pack on him and make sure that whatever mutation he had was never mentioned again.

"Yeah."

The rest of the day Billy avoided Steve. Ate his lunch by his car, walked the long way to class and even practically dragged Max into the Camaro so that he could get away from that school as quickly and unseen as possible. Except, it didn't work because for the rest of that night all he could think about was that party, the fact Steve was going to be there and that he wanted Billy there. Even, when his father came home. He needed to get out, to get away from everyone and everything for a moment. So, he pulled the crumpled up piece of paper out of his pocket, slipped out of his window the moment everyone else fell asleep and drove to the nearest phone box. 

"Hello, home of the Harringtons?" Steve answered with a formal but bored sounding voice.

"Hey."

"Billy!" He replied, his tone shifting completely. "Hey."

"Yeah," Billy laughed slightly as he looked out at the dark road on the other side of the scratched glass. "You said you knew some cool places."

"Oh, yeah. I know the best places," He sounded just as excited as before. "Meet me at the Arcade. Bring your car because I won't be driving."

Billy asked a bunch of questions about where that was, even though he knew exactly where the Arcade was located. He just liked the way Steve described things and the little details no one else would notice, such as the fact the streetlight on the corner of the block flickered, or that there was a stray cat that wandered around the stop sign just before you could see the big lit-up sign. Once he had gotten every single detail possible out of him he hung up and climbed back into the car, then drove straight there. 

Unsurprisingly, he was already there. Sitting on the curb outside, staring into space as Billy pulled in right beside him. It took a moment for him to snap back and when he did the smile he gave Billy filled his stomach with butterflies, just the pureness of it and the way it stayed on his face even after he had gotten into the passenger seat. "Hey."

"Hey," Billy replied with a smile. "You got here fast."

"Well, you know," Steve imitated running with his arms and then slapped his hands on his thighs. "So, the Junk Yard."

"What?"

"Trust me. Take a left when we get to the stop sign," He smiled as he pointed back the way Billy had just come. 

To be honest, Billy didn't care where they were going or how long it took to get there, as long as Steve was the one telling him where to go and blithering on about when he was human passed out drunk in those bushes. That was what got Billy at times, the fact Steve had led a more normal life than he had, the fact he had been human for 18 years. Able to drink, date whoever he wanted and just have fun without this inevitable change. Billy didn't have any of that, he was trained from a young age on how to lead a pack and take control of whatever situation he found himself in. Something that had only filled his teenage years with hate and anger, a feeling that was weirdly never present around Steve. 

When they pulled into the abandoned dumping ground Steve hopped out of the car and suddenly appeared to open Billy's door. More so as a joke than a genuine act of kindness but Billy could feel his heart beating faster than usual as he took in the surroundings. It felt like a trap as if his little crew were going to jump out from behind the rusted cars and take him out. 

"You can calm down," Steve said walking in front of him and spreading his arms out. "It's just us."

For a moment, Billy just stared at him for an answer to how he knew he was on edge. To why he could read him so easily. "I can't read your mind or anything. Just your...like emotions."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, that's my gift or whatever," He sighed and walked towards an old school bus, disappearing inside only to return with a wooden baseball bat. "You ready to unload?"

This time he didn't even question him, instead, he watched as he strutted over to one of the old cars and swung the bat at a window. The sound of the wood hitting the glass was loud enough for a human, never mind Billy but the look on Steve's face as he turned back to look at him lit something new inside of him. Not an instinctual imprinting thing, something real. A fire that had just been given enough oxygen to ignite again and it was growing the more he watched the pure look of relief on Steve's face. He didn't hesitate when he held out the bat, he took it instantly and aimed for the other window. Except, he was too caught up in the moment to pay attention to the strength of his swing and where it would land, so instead of hitting the glass and causing it to smash he hit the roof of the car and the bat slit in two. Half of it left in Billy's grip and the other flying off into the trees.

When he turned all he saw was Steve laughing at the whole thing, his face lit up by the moonlight and Billy's heightened senses. He looked so beautiful, so much so Billy almost kissed him. He could feel the urge to more than ever before, to just grab him and press his smiling lips to his in the heat of the moment but he didn't. Billy knew that was a stupid idea and an even dumber thing to do. So, instead, he just watched him as he held his stomach and laughed at the miscalculation of Billy's swing and the fact they both heard the other part hit a tree branch about a hundred metres away. It felt so normal as if they were just two boys in a small town having fun but this meeting was far too dangerous and the worst part was Steve clearly didn't know just how much of a risk this was. He was so naive yet so tuned in.

"Well, I don't have another one so that's that," He shrugged as he walked back towards the Camaro and leant against the hood looking up at the stars above them.

Billy joined him. They didn't say anything for a moment, they just sat there taking in the fresh air and the cool breeze that was slowly picking up as they looked upwards. It wasn't until Steve sighed that he turned and once he did he couldn't look away. It was as if he was meant to exist under the moonlight as if he was born to sit there right at that moment. His face was the only thing lit up, a slight smile on his lips as he gazed. His eyes reflecting the sky in the most beautiful way Billy had ever seen. "I don't get it," Steve said meeting his eyes.

"What?"

"This whole natural enemies thing because I don't feel threatened around you like my friends do," He was so calm, so familiar that it felt like they had night talks like this all the time. As if they had known each other for so much longer. 

"I don't feel threatened around you either."

"Yeah, I can tell," Steve laughed and stood up. "Maybe we could unite the families."

"Create a truce."

"Like Romeo and Juliet," He continued to joke, Billy going red.

"I don't feel like dying for it though," Billy replied and stood up as well so his red face wasn't so lit up, even though he knew Steve would be able to tell his blood had rushed to his cheeks. 

"Is that what happens at the end? Never got that far," It seemed that Steve laughed at everything but so did Billy, except they did it in very different ways.

Steve was so genuine and filled with joy, Billy laughed to cover his anger or pain. "Hey, what is your wolf form like?"

"What like when I shift?"

"Yeah, show me," Steve gestured his hand towards Billy as encouragement and although reluctant he decided he would because he knew he would do anything for this idiot. "Please."

Billy rolled his eyes and pulled off his denim jacket, threw it on the hood and went to pull off his vest when he saw Steve looking at him with a confused look on his face. "I'm not about to wreck my good jacket," Was all he said and Steve nodded while making an _Oh_ shape with his lips. Still being watched he unzipped his jeans and threw them on the pile, leaving him in nothing but his boots and sock. For a moment he let Steve look at him, see him completely naked and out in the open. Let him admire his toned physique for just a few seconds before he kicked off his boots and without warning shifted right in front of the young Vampire. Out of instinct, he jumped back to allow Billy's massive form some space before him.

Just as it always was, his vision was sharper and zoned in on Steve to see every single detail on his smooth perfect face. He didn't move, didn't get any closer to him as he watched the Vamp take it all in. Billy was larger than the other wolves in his pack, except for his father and his coat was dirty blonde with flecks of gold throughout the thick fur. Something he never let himself forget at times when he needed something to remind him that he was special in some way, but the way Steve was smiling at him right then made him realise there might be another reason he was. In all his years of facing down threats to his pack, home or just innocent people he had never seen someone admire his wolf form the way Steve was right then. His eyes gazing over his fur in the moonlight like it was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. If he had been human, he wouldn't have been able to hide how much that meant. 

"If Nancy saw this she would chill out," Steve breathed, face still lit up by the mere sight of the wolf before him.

It occurred to Billy that he might just want to vent so he didn't shift back. Besides he didn't feel like being out in the cold naked again, along with the fact turning back wasn't so pretty. "She will not shut up about you."

Billy tilted his head like any questioning dog would and instantly felt ridiculous for it, but Steve seemed to light up at the chance to talk to someone about this girl.

"It's all 'Jonathan said' or 'Byers thinks' and I'm sick of hearing about what he has to say about this. What about me?" The hurt on his face was so genuine that Billy suddenly felt the urge to find them and tear them to shreds but he didn't let on, his wolf form hiding any reaction he would have had as a human. "I told them that you were nice to me and that I liked you but they just don't seem to care what the son of the Coven leader thinks."

That was Billy knew he needed to be able to reply to him, that he had to reassure the boy in front of him that he cared and that he wanted to listen. But, also that he had countless questions to ask about that final reveal. So, he ran off behind the school bus and shifted back, not wanting to ruin the magic of it for the enchanted Vampire. He ran towards his clothes and dressed as quickly as possible as Steve watched with an amused smirk on his lips.

"Go on."

"She never listens to me so I stopped telling her stuff," Billy moved closer until he could rest his hand on Steve's shoulder, a completely platonic act of support. "I want to tell her how great you are and how it feels like we've known each other forever but if I bring you up she goes on a rant about the whole enemy shit."

It took a lot longer than it should have for Billy to reply because he was preoccupied with the fact Steve thought about him, thought that he was great.

"Maybe it's a sign that it wasn't meant to work out," He ever so innocently suggested while his new friend/potential one-sided soulmate opened up to him in some vehicle graveyard in a small Indiana town at 2:34 am. 

"She helped me through my first year, even though she would disappear to hang out with Byers all the time. Like I get it he's good at taking photos but your boyfriend is screaming in pain because he's not allowed to rip someone's neck open," The way he rolled his eyes and let out a long sigh at the end told Billy everything about their relationship. "I love her and all but she can be a bitch sometimes."

That hurt, even though it really shouldn't have because Billy had no right to be affected by some guy he met on Monday saying he loved his girlfriend. But, yet there he was angry like he always got when something upset him, the years of associating pain with anger kicking in as he looked at the ground and then back to Steve. Not even his presence could calm him down, it only made him worse. Made him realise that all of this wasn't fair and that he deserved someone who wasn't so ridiculously out of reach, someone he could live a normal shifter life with but instead he was doomed to pine after a boy who didn't even realise it. That was when Steve turned to look at him properly, a knowing look in his eyes and Billy did what he always did when confronted about his emotions. He ran. Didn't even give him a chance to ask why he was angry, why he could feel the rage coming off him because he was in the driver's seat of the Camaro and gone. Speeding down the quiet streets of Hawkins like he was being chased by some life-threatening monster.

The bedroom window was still open as he had left it, no sign or sound of something being off or dangerous so he climbed inside and crawled into bed without even taking his untied boots off. Of course, he didn't sleep but he barely did on a good day as he waited for something to happen. Except, this time it wasn't for his resent filled father to burst into his room, it was for a confused Vampire to appear at his window filled with questions he didn't even know he had the answer to. Obviously, Steve would never turn up to a pack leaders home, his instincts would send him running the other way but he couldn't shake the feeling that the young Vampire would ask him everything he wanted to know and that he would most definitely answer him truthfully. 

He couldn't help it, couldn't help staring at them as he leant against the car. He could see how much Steve didn't like whatever she was saying, his expression telling Billy everything he needed to know. Enough to dislike Wheeler more than he already did. She wasn't a bad person, Billy knew that but the way Steve spoke about her made his blood boil and the fact she and Byers very clearly had something going only made it worse. Something Steve was too naive to notice, but Billy saw it. The way she looked at the other member of their group the way Billy wished Steve would look at him.

She was going to hurt Steve, he knew it and Billy planned on being there to pick up the pieces when she did. Make the hurt go away and protect him. But still, he stared at them from across the parking lot, eyes fixed on every slight sigh and drop of gaze between them. Billy wanted nothing more than to pull Steve out of the car and let him know he wasn't dumb or stupid or lacking intellectually. Sure, he didn't do good on tests but what good were tests to a Vampire?

Steve had this way with people, he cared so much and he didn't deserve to get his heart broken because he would probably be able to tell it was coming, his _'gift'_ warning him that she was nervous or upset just as she opened her mouth to finally end it. Still riled up from nothing more than watching them Billy started towards the entrance but then he saw Steve lift his head and look at him, a slight smile growing on his lips as he looked at Billy. Something that gave Billy hope that this wasn't just a weird friendship. That maybe, just maybe Steve felt something.

Wednesday and Thursday seemed to fly by as if nothing strange or tense was happening, just a regular school week. That was until Friday came and Billy realised he didn't have a costume and that wearing his leather jacket and saying he was the Terminator would have to do. However, the fact not a single one of his pack mates has been invited made up for the clear lack of effort. He waved at Steve across the parking lot, strolled inside, half paid attention throughout his classes and lunch, then drove him to get ready. He knew he had to be quiet, not let on that he was going to a party or his father would invite Sid or Wayne to follow, which would mean spending the night with them and not Steve. If he could get him away from his little blood-sucking crew long enough to have a conversation in the first place.

So; he shut his door, dried his hair and styled it, pulled out his black leather jacket, slipped out of the window and walked to the party instead of drive. Knowing full well he needed his car to be sitting in the driveway when his father realised he wasn't home, knew that he wouldn't be able to find him by searching for where it was parked. It wasn't a long walk for someone with the stamina of a shifter, not at all and by the time he got there it was already filled with drunk teenagers in various levels of dress up. One boy wearing a builder's hat, another with his full body painted green to look like the Hulk. 

Although alcohol had little effect on Billy he still took a red cup and downed it before walking through to the living room, which was clearly at capacity. It only took him seconds to catch a whiff of them standing in the corner, all holding cups but none of them drinking from them. Except, Steve wasn't there and neither was his girlfriend. But Billy knew not to pry too much, that asking about him again would draw too much attention so he wandered outside and saw some try hard doing a keg stand. His cowboy hat falling to the floor as his friends tried to pick him up. Knowing he could down more beer than anyone here he walked over and asked for them to help him do it instead. 

It did not take long for a crowd to form around him, for chanting to start and for Billy to know that he had to stop because he couldn't drink the entire thing and seem sober. He spat it out and landed heavily on his feet, yelling as the remaining warm beer dribbled down his exposed chest. The crowd lost it and began chanting _"Keg King"_ over and over until he walked back inside and took a seat at the island in the kitchen, just to sit and observe what the teenagers of Hawkins got up to at a party like this. That was when he caught sight of Nancy pushing her way through the crowd, gloomy boy following her and still no sign of Steve.

That was when he had had enough. Billy forced his way to the staircase and followed the familiar scent of rotten eggs until it changed to the distinct sweet one instead. He knocked on the door but all he got was "Go away!"

"It's Billy," He replied and heard the door unlock but he had to push it to step inside.

After turning the lock again he finally saw Steve and the tears streaming down his face. Eyes looking right at Billy like he had just come back to his senses, taking in the noise of downstairs and the shocked look on Billy's face. "Oh, shit."

"She fucking dumped me," He cried and stood up from sitting on the side of the bath. "Said that me inviting you was the final push she needed to leave me."

Billy didn't know what to do, how to react because he had played this scenario over and over in his head as he fell asleep at night but it never went like this. "Shit."

"I'm so glad you're here," He looked at Billy with those big brown tear-filled eyes and then moved.

Wrapped his arms around him and collapsed into him, pressing his head into his warm chest. Billy didn't waste a second of it as he held him as tight as he could without causing actual damage. But Steve could take his strength and his hold so he gripped him like he would disappear if he let go and Steve just stayed there as if he needed this more than Billy could ever know. Like all he wanted at that moment was to be touched, held by someone strong and warm so Billy didn't let go. No, he stayed there in the badly decorated bathroom, holding the boy he was so desperately falling for as long as he would let him. For as long as he possibly could. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as I originally set out to make it but it's been a while so I thought you all deserved something so enjoy half this somewhat shorted chapter

Everything felt even stranger after that night. The night Steve sobbed into Billy's chest, exhausted and tired. Just wanting someone to understand and to hold him, make him feel like the world made sense. Except, Billy was the last person who could make things make sense, his own world made less and less sense as the hours went by. That didn't stop him from clinging to Steve's jacket though, making sure he felt that way as best as he could.

He had been so vulnerable, so close that Billy forgot this wasn't allowed. That slowly falling in love with a Vampire was against everything he had ever been told, everything he had witnessed or felt. It was wrong but he couldn't understand why it had to be. The fact Steve wasn't a girl was something he could get, a reason people would look down on them or call them words that cut right through a person. But their species weren't all that different when Billy thought about it long and hard at night, both of them capable of immortality and supernatural powers no human could know existed.

The way Steve had cried, let Billy see his heart break in real-time. Even let him catch him as he fell was evidence that he wasn't an evil monster, no more than Billy himself. He had been there to hold him after his life fell apart, his perception turned to darkness. Made sure he didn't do anything crazy or stupid.

Yet, he hadn't seen him after that night. Billy had practically peeled him off and held him at arm's length to tell him that he wanted more than nothing to stay and make sure he was alright, but if he wasn't home he'd get in trouble. Steve had nodded, understood and didn't blame him at all. Then nothing, Billy had run home, somehow slipped inside completely unnoticed, spent the weekend thinking about how their bodies fit together so perfectly and then turned up to school on Monday with him nowhere in sight.

An occurrence that was now going four days strong. Things felt normal, too normal for something not to be wrong. So, as he walked into school on that rather sunny Thursday the last thing he was expecting was to see gloomy boy facing off with Sid of all people. Thankfully he had missed first period, meaning the halls were empty and the staff too busy to notice the two boys stood in the middle of the hallway.

"What you gonna do about it?" Byers wasn't physically intimidating, not in the way Sid was.

Even if he was considered the runt he had taken out his fair share of threats, including a Vampire. "Tell your little leader to back off. You lot have caused enough trouble already."

The look Sid gave Billy as he walked up to defend his friend was one of genuinely fear, the kind that is built up over years of watching Billy explode from the slightest push.

"You think you're all big and tough coming at him while he's alone?" Billy stood between them, the Vampire's face switching from a mild inconvenience to full-on anger.

"Stay away from Steve," He pointed his finger at the wolf in front of him. "If you come near him, we'll have no choice but to do something about this...dog problem," Before he could snap back he was gone, out the entrance and out of sight.

For a moment they waited for something to happen, but instead, the bell rang and the hall flooded with students who were completely unaware of what had just happened. Billy simply looked at his packmate and he followed him towards the bathroom.

"Did you go to that party?" Sid asked. "You did! You can't do that."

"Nothing happened!" He barked back. "I wasn't even there that long. He was fucking crying in a bathroom, I couldn't just leave him there," Billy leant against the sink and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment and noticed just how tired he looked.

"You have to. This isn't some game where you can just fraternise with one of those dirty leeches. It's not natur-." Before he could finish his sentence Billy had the somewhat smaller boy pinned against the way with his forearm against his neck, blue eyes peering into his with seething anger.

"You ever and I mean ever call him anything other than his name again! I don't give a shit about the rules, I'll take you out," Billy dropped him and without thinking it through punched one of the stalls, sending it slamming into the wall and leaving a rather significant dent in the drywall. "Shit!"

"You're in too deep," Sid shook his head, grabbed his bag and left without another word.

Leaving Billy staring at the tiles below his feet, everything suddenly becoming far too overwhelming. He could feel it, feel his skin itch and his body tense. The familiar sensation of needing to get away, no matter where or how he had to get out of that confining bathroom.

He was out of that school without another thought, leaving his car in his usual parking spot to get as far away from that place as possible. The second he was amongst the trees his clothes were shoved into his shoulder bag and thrown into a bush. Then he took off, shifting and then running. Running until he didn't know where he was until he came to the edge of a cliff. His claws clung to the crumbling rock as he looked down at the water below, listened for anyone or anything nearby. Nothing.

The coast was clear, his mind was clearer. So, he turned back and stood there debating the jump, knowing it would be cold as hell compared to the warm ocean back home. But a body of water was a body of water so he walked back slightly. With his run-up, he leapt off the edge yelling every bit of pent up anger and pain before he landed. Breaking the surface tension and sinking into the green water, staying there for a moment. It was so peaceful, nothing but the air in his lungs and the slightly dirty water. No one or thing to tell him what to do or how to deal with his situation, no one to tell him to stay away from Steve. Then, all of a sudden there was something or someone else landing beside him.

Confused and somewhat worried that he had been seen, Billy swam to the surface and looked around for whoever had followed him. Nothing but the calm lake surrounded him, his senses searching for whatever it was but nothing was there. That was until he got a whiff, that smell hit him and he turned to see Steve grinning like an idiot a few feet away from him. The Vampire was soaked, hair a mop and his clothes completely ruined as he tread water.

"What the hell!" Billy said splashing him, which made the boy laugh as he swam closer, so close Billy became aware of the fact he was completely naked and his clothes were miles away from there.

"Saw you jump so thought I'd join," He smiled. "Saw your cute ass and everything."

That sent blood rushing to his cheeks as he stared at the boy in front of him. "You stalking me?"

"Well, I wanted to explain," He said and gestured towards to shore. "I have clothes in my car. It's parked up top."

With that he was gone, nothing but a trail of water settling back into place as if someone had rushed through it at an unnatural speed, which he had. Within seconds he was standing at the water's edge with a set of clothes flung over his arm. Still very aware of his exposed body, Billy swam towards him and covered himself as he took the sweatpants and jumper out of the Vampire's hands. The second he pulled it on he smelt it, the overwhelming scent of Steve Harrington. A smell he knew he should hate but instead he loved it more than anything, more than freshly baked bread or the salty spray of the ocean in the morning. It was far too comforting to be wearing that scent, not to mention dangerous if his pack got a whiff.

"Thanks," Billy stood, hair a mop as he looked at the amused boy in front of him. "What?"

"You look so cute and cosy," He laughed and Billy couldn't help himself from joining in as he watched just how happy it made Steve.

His face lighting up as it always did when he did or said something amusing to the young Vamp. It was the kind of expression, not even a photograph could fully capture, the kind you want ingrained in your memory so that you never forget it if you never see it again. The kind you fell in love with, the kind Billy was falling in love with.

"Yeah, it won't be cute when my pack rip me to shreds for fraternizing with our natural enemy," Billy smiled and pulled the sleeves of the oversized jumped up to his elbows.

It was far too big on himself, which only made him want to see it on Steve, to see him trying to keep warm on a winter night only to curl up beside him for warmth. Except, he didn't need that at all.

"Well, if it's the smell you're worried about you could take a shower at mine and change into your own clothes if you didn't destroy them or something," Steve gestured towards the path to the top of the quarry. "I live practically alone so no need to worry about your smell either."

Billy wanted nothing more than to follow him home like a wet lost puppy and be looked after but at the same time he knew the risk of doing such a thing and how it could backfire so significantly he'd have to go on the run. Runaway from his home and his family.

"My shit is back at the school," Billy replied and Steve let out a small laugh. "What?"

"I can go get it," He smiled. "You walk up the top and I'll go get your stuff."

"It's in a bush."

"I'll sniff it out," He tapped the side of his nose and was gone just like before.

Billy could sense his movement, the speed he was travelling at as he rushed past him but not good enough to grab him like other Vampires in the past, not well enough to take him in a fight. Which was strange, Billy had taken much older and stronger Vamps in a fight and won but for some reason, his senses were dulled around Steve as of his instincts were doing it intentionally to make sure he couldn't hurt him if he tried. Make sure his only intentions were to protect him.

Steve was standing beside his car when Billy reached the top, leaning against it with his bag in hand and a smug grin on his face as he waited.

"Waiting for little old me?" Billy smiled taking the bag and pulling out his clothes.

The Vampire simply laughed and walked around to climb in the driver's seat as Billy shoved his normal smelling clothes back into his shoulder bag, tossed it in the back seat and shut the passenger door.

By the time they got to the mansion that was the Harrington home the sun was still high in the sky, peeking through the clouds at times but not enough to hit Steve's skin long enough to have _that_ effect on the young Vampire. The same one Billy was yet to see, the one he deep down found strangely beautiful even on the ones he hated which made him think of just how magnificent Steve might look if he ever got to see it. Then, as if by magic the sky began to clear as they climbed out and walked towards the large front door. Clear enough for the rays of the sun to hit Steve at just the right angle and produce the sparkling skin that was inhabited by every person who became a member of the undead.

The wolf was right, Steve was stunning as he patted himself down for his keys. His expression focused on the feeling of a lump that meant they were in that pocket, but his face was revealing his true nature. Who he really was and why he had avoided school all week, hiding from the exposure that he was, in fact, a monster because that was what this was meant for, to warn those he may intend to hunt. To give them the chance to run, to get away from the monster that was destined to take their life. The monster that needed them to live. But the more Billy thought about it, the more he realised he himself was just as much of a monster as the boy in front of him. He killed, hunted and scared to survive but since the creation of their kind, they were seen as different, when in reality they were scarily the same.

"What?" Steve asked with a smile as he fiddled with the lock, making Billy come back to the present.

"Oh, just your skin."

Steve nodded and finally opened the door, letting Billy inside and closing it behind them. No one but the two of them. Alone in one of the most expensive-looking houses, Billy had ever been in.

"You can use my bathroom upstairs," Steve began to walk up the carpeted stairs and he followed him without question until they reached the landing and he turned to face him.

Their chests only inches apart, then even closer as he leant forward to whisper in his ear. "The spare key is stuck under the pool control box," The Vampire laughed as he pulled away.

Then he was opening a door and gesturing for Billy to come in but he wasn't even sure what had just happened. He was so flustered and confused it took the sound of Steve laughing for him to realise he needed to follow him once more into the bedroom. It wasn't anything special but it had something the rest of the house lacked, soul. Steve's bedroom was lived in. There were dirty clothes on the floor, a pile of records in the corner, old school trophies scattered about the many surfaces and by his bed a picture of himself and Nancy. A photo that sent anger rushing through Billy's limbs so much so that Steve turned to look at him and then at the photo.

"I forgot about that," He said walking over to place it face down so it was out of sight and in turn out of mind. "Yeah, so as you can tell the house doesn't smell too bad so if you want to shower now and hang out by the pool or something we could do that."

For a moment Billy wasn't sure what to do, whether it was wise to be hanging around in Steve's backyard or a good idea to even get to know him at all. To get attached and actually fall the way he was currently leaning. But, he was already there and standing in his bedroom with an offering of a hot shower that probably wouldn't turn cold within two minutes sounded like exactly what he needed.

It wasn't until he had pulled off the jumper and went to close the bathroom door that he remembered what had led him to run to the Quarry in the first place, that threat. That fight that took place, the one that was now lurking in the back of his mind as the warm spray hit his chest and warmed his body back to its usual temperature.

Warm and inviting, nothing like the stories he was told or the movies he had seen growing up. No, Steve was open and there. If Vampires lost their humanity with age Steve had at least 200 years before he began to fade, the kind of time Billy imagined he could stick around for to make sure he didn't.

When he stepped out of the shower he wasn't there, just his bag sitting on the bed and an empty room that smelled of Steve. He couldn't help but look around, just a little bit to see who Steve Harrington really was. The bed was unused, or at least for its intended purpose. A thought that made Billy step away from it.

His dresser was a mess, clothes spilling out and the top covered with random things. Notebooks, pens, receipts, a cassette or two and something Billy recognised instantly. That stupid drawing they both did, the wolf and the Dracula. It was laying right on top of his school books, he had kept it and clearly taken it out to look at it.

"You freshen up nicely," He heard Steve say and turned to see him leaning against the doorframe with a bag in his hand.

"You kept this?" Billy asked and lifted the piece of paper.

The controlled panic on Steve's face was the last thing he expected, along with the paper disappearing from his hand and Steve standing before him looking as red as a Vampire could get.

"I found it in my book, weird right."

"Yeah," Was all Billy said and then looked down at the bag.

"Oh, yeah. We don't have food in obviously so I went out real quick and got you some snacks," He held out the bag and Billy took it to find all sorts of candies and chips inside.

"Oh, thanks."

It was weirdly the most thoughtful and caring gift he had ever received. The kind of thing that would make him cry if he wasn't standing right before the boy he was falling for with a bag full of food he had bought him without being asked. Billy hadn't even suggested he was hungry but maybe it was Steve's weird sense ability that let him know, plus he was much nicer when he had been fed.

It was then that he realised he was standing in nothing but a towel around his waist, a towel much too small to be around someone's body. It was getting ridiculous how often Steve had seen him naked, none of which to do what Billy wanted more than anything as he glanced and saw Steve staring down at his torso.

"You gonna eat me?" Billy said and Steve's face shot straight up to make eye contact. "Because you know it'll kill me right?"

"Nah, you smell. Want to go down to the pool? It's heated," and with that Billy was dressed and following Steve down the stairs, through the kitchen into the spare living room and out into the garden.

The sun was filling the garden as they stepped out, Billy with his bag of food and Steve shoeless. There was still a chill in the air but of course, that wouldn't affect a Vampire. For a while they sat on the deckchairs, looking at the calm water of the pool and talking about pointless things. Topics that any teenage boys would talk about and Billy let himself forget he was a shifter and Steve was a bloodsucker until Steve mentioned Nancy.

Just in reference to past relationships, how he was sure she was his mate and that they would be together for their never-ending lives and then he asked about if wolves had mates.

"Oh, we have Imprinting," Billy replied and Steve raised his eyebrows to show interest. "It's some sort of instinct reaction to someone. When you meet they become the only thing that makes sense in the world, you live to be with them and protect them from harm. They're like the sun and you're like a planet orbiting around them, you live for as long as they do. You crave their touch and affection every hour of the day you're apart and if they were to die, I've never seen someone survive more than a year without them. They become your reason for living and breathing."

"Wow," Steve was entranced by Billy's words.

"That's what the stories say anyway," He said to cover for the fact he had stared into Steve's eyes the entire time he spoke.

Saying what he felt in that moment rather than what he had been told for years before. That was the thing that threw Billy off the most, how the stories were so wrong. Steve was something that Billy needed to be close to but he knew he couldn't, that the world they lived in wouldn't allow it so he had to stay away. Stay away as much as possible until Steve invited him to his house and they ended up here.

"What happens if they don't want you back?" He asked and that hit Billy in the gut, made him look away to keep his mask in place.

"You just watch from afar, I guess," He said looking at the pool and he couldn't bring himself to turn back. "But most the time it's mutual."

"Do you think you'll ever get that?"

What was with all these questions? It was just dumb curiosity and a source of genuine information but it was making Billy want to run, except for the first time he didn't. He turned and looked at Steve who was watching him with such a soft look he almost let it slip.

"I hope so," was all he could let out because if he said any more he would tell him everything. "I hope you find a mate."

"Yeah, me too," Steve said and gave Billy the most genuine smile he had ever received, the kind that you think of when you're trying to fall asleep and there it was right there only two feet away from him.

It went silent and still, nothing else said for a moment before Steve broke the tension and stood up to walk over to the pool and stand at its edge. Billy joined him and soon regretted it because the second he was close Steve pushed him into the water and stood there laughing. His head tilted back as he pointed at the soaked wolf in the pool. That was when Billy lifted himself on the edge and grabbed his hand to pull him in.

Billy knew Steve could have stood there and held his ground, not moved a muscle but he landed beside him. Smiling like an idiot when he came to the surface. "Told you it was heated."

"Not that a bloodsucker like you would need it," Billy joked as they tread water.

"Yeah, well a wet dog like you would be shivering if it wasn't," He replied and splashed Billy.

"Oh, so that's how it is?"

He raised his eyebrows and used his entire arm to send a wave towards the Vampire who didn't deflect it but instead went underwater and Billy followed. The way Steve looked underwater was weirdly beautiful, his skin was lit up from the suns reflection in the water and his eyes were focused on Billy and Billy alone. He wasn't holding his breath but just hovering there waiting for him.

When he reached his depth he moved forward, resting his hands on his shoulders to stop the wolf from floating back up and smiled. Billy's heart must have reached its limit at that moment as he watched Steve moved ever so closer until. He shot back to the surface suddenly. Billy followed to find none other than freckles standing there staring at the two of them.

"What the fuck!" He said turning to see Billy.

"Tommy, hey man," Steve said now out of the pool and walking towards him. "What you doing here?"

"What's he doing here?" Tommy asked and shoved Steve, he didn't move much however but Billy saw red and suddenly he was climbing out of the water and charging towards the other Vampire.

"Don't," Billy said and Tommy laughed.

"You got a little guard dog here, Stevie," He wasn't even looking at Billy properly, his attention fully on Steve who was watching Billy.

"Tommy-"

"Why is there a stinking mutt at your house?" He interrupted Steve and when he went to answer he shoved him again but this time Steve didn't see it coming and he almost hit the ground.

That was when Billy really lost control, he grabbed Tommy by the shoulder and spun him around. His smile gone as he watched the wolf swing at him and to Billy's surprise it landed and it landed hard. The Vampire hit the stone floor and his touched where his skin had cracked. Billy moved to stand over him, almost knelt down to continue but he heard Steve say his name and turned to see him looking at him in shock.

"Billy, leave," was all he said and the hurt in his eyes was all Billy needed to run away from whatever he had just started.

Get the hell away from everyone because he knew this wasn't good, that attacking a Vampire without a warrant was a very bad idea and he had just gone and done it. All because he shoved another Vampire, something that shouldn't involve Billy in the slightest but he did it anyway. He protected Steve, but really he had just made things worse. So much worse.


	3. Chapter 3

His feet didn't stop until he saw the glimpse of blue and reached in his pocket to realise he had left his keys in his bag, a trail of water following him until a mile ago. Knowing his current wet state and absence would be questioned he stayed in the bushes for Max to appear. 

It was still an hour until school finished but he didn't dare move from his watching spot, no he sat and thought of what the hell this all meant. What his actions would eventually lead to if Steve didn't keep his friend quiet. Except, the worst part was that Billy didn't regret what he did, no he wanted to go further. Eliminate Tommy and continue whatever was happening in that pool, an unanswered question which would no doubt keep Billy up at night from now on. 

When Max finally came out of the school exit Billy had driven himself half-mad thinking that Steve might have actually kissed him, thankfully she appeared before the crowd of eager students did. 

He whispered and she caught sight of him and headed for the bushes where he hid. "What the hell?"

"It's been a long day, we're walking," He replied and pulled a branch back to let her into the woodland area. "And taking a shortcut."

She didn't detest or fight it, with a roll of her eyes she followed him into the foliage. He hoped it was a shortcut.

It felt like forever until the sound of wildlife was interrupted by Max's sudden ramblings about the kids she met at school, names Billy would soon forget but one thing did catch his attention. She mentioned a kid with the second name Byers. 

"Wait," He put his right hand out to stop her and turned. "Will Byers?"

"Yeah? He hangs around with Lucas and all them but he just came back to school," She replied not understanding why he was so interested.

"And he's what, 13?" 

"Yeah, same as me. Why?"

"Jonathan Byers is a Vamp and I don't know about you but I haven't heard of many Byers in my time," That got a raises brow out of her for a moment before she narrowed her eyes and folded her arms with the board tucked under one. 

"Why do you know the name of a random Vampire?" She asked and for a moment Billy genuinely couldn't think of the reasonable answer of.

"As the future leader, I need to know what suckers are around."

However, the moment of silence didn't convince Max even in the slightest and she laughed. Laughed at his answer and then rolled her eyes again. 

"You do know I can read your mind right?" 

It took Billy a moment to take in her words and then another to process them. "What?"

"Ever since we moved here I get random moments when I hear your thoughts and honestly at first I thought you were talking to yourself but then it happened and your mouth was shut and I realised," She cut herself off when she saw Billy's very unfiltered expression.

"So...you know?" He asked, the fear in his voice showing.

"The gay thing I knew already, I've heard you on the phone but the Vampire thing....that's new," She replied with a shrug.

Max didn't judge the way people usually did, she understood the watching gaze of strangers hurt more than they knew it did. That a girl with a skateboard and mostly boy friends got called things and Billy was the only person who didn't think anything of it. If he was being honest he preferred her to be a tomboy, they got on better when they talked about "boy" stuff. 

"Are you gonna say somethin'?" He asked and she shook her head. 

"Honestly, he's cute and I'd say go for it if it wasn't going to get you killed but that's your business," She shrugged and began walking again.

Feeling pretty bewildered he followed her until they got to the end of the woods and the start of Old Cherry Road. The cold air was really starting to set in on Billy's wet clothes but they could see their new home so he didn't complain. 

"You do realise that you're starting to phase, right?" He broke the mile-long silence. 

"Well, duh."

Billy smirked and kept walking until they reached the front door, it was then that he felt his body relax because his father was nowhere nearby. Not at home at least so he slipped inside, thankfully Max had her house keys and went straight into his room to change out of his Vampire stinking wet clothes that he knew he would have to get rid of or dry cleaned. 

Except, they smelt of Steve. That same scent that he couldn't help but take in as he held the shirt close to his face but would get him killed if any of his friends caught him with it on him. Yet, he almost kept it. Hoped the wet dog smell covered it but he knew it wouldn't, that the moment his father came home he would find it. 

Instead, he threw it all in a plastic bag and got dressed in something that didn't smell of Vampire. Planned to take it to a laundromat to get it cleaned where no one would pick up on the scent, somewhere completely mundane and not paranormal.

The next week consisted of avoiding Sid and Wayne and going to and from school, no risky lonesome drives or trips anywhere out of the general public eye. Thankfully he still had a spare key for his car which he retrieved in the dead of night with the help of Max. He stayed in the view of humans because he knew if something was to happen it would happen when he was on his own, hidden away from the peaceful perspective of the regular residents of Hawkins.

It wasn't until the next Monday that Steve made an appearance in the parking lot, his back turned to Billy's usual parking spot and speaking to someone he had never seen before. A girl a few inches shorter than him with dirty blonde shoulder-length hair and an unimpressed expression on her face. Whatever he was telling her clearly wasn't what she wanted to be hearing. 

Billy didn't react to it, however, instead, he walked straight into school and into class without issue. Not even a sideways glance as it was a risk he wasn't willing to take. The day went by as any school day did until Billy was finally left alone for the first time since that day at Steve's. Not on purpose or by any means voluntarily, he simply took too long in the showers and by the time he wrapped a towel around his waist everyone else was gone. Except for familiar-looking figure standing by the entrance, leant against the tiled wall waiting for him to get dressed and pass them. The only exit being that one.

Although hesitantly he did walk towards them, the closer he got the more strong the smell was. Not the fresh sickening smell of a new Vampire but the scent of an off piece of cake in the back of the fridge that usually followed a much older Vampire. It wasn't until he was close enough to actually see them that he realised it was the girl from the Parking Lot who was talking to Steve.

Her demeanour still more bothered by the situation than concerned. She stepped right into his line he was walking in and rolled her eyes.

"Did you actually attack that idiot?" She asked and Billy stopped about a metre away. 

"Only because he was shoving Steve," Billy replied readjusting his gym bag. 

"He didn't mention that," She sighed. "Look, by the sound of it, you and Steve have no issue being friends and honestly neither do I. I really don't care what species does what with who because I've seen it all so you two can do what you want but don't break the treaty any more than you already have."

It took Billy a moment to take that all in. She was clearly old, much older than the fledgelings running around this town but what really threw him was the treaty part.

"What treaty?" 

"You see," She got closer. "Many years ago there was a pack of actual Werewolves. The kind that ripped through us like nothing and so unable to do much else the Vampires wiped them off the face of the Earth. Except for one family."

"We're shifters," Billy interrupted.

"Do you turn into wolves?"

Billy nodded. 

"Then you're a threat," She smiled passive-aggressively. "We let one family remain because they had never caused harm to others and we thought as a truce it would be fair to leave them be as long as they didn't hurt or bring any more of their kind into the town of Hawkins."

This really wasn't sounding good for Billy or his pack. Not a single word of this story was in their favour.

"So when you and your friends moved here not only did you break a very old rule but by attacking and almost fatally harming someone you broke the very thing binding that treaty," She poked his chest. 

"What does that mean for us then?" 

She paused and looked at him in the eyes. "Well, considering you were protecting someone, I'm not going to take it any further but the imprinting could become a problem if not handled carefully."

Billy felt the air trap itself in his chest, the room suddenly far warmer than it was a second ago as that sentence rattled around in his mind. His brain trying to find a completely different reason she would know that other than if she had either heard it from someone else, somehow or she could tell. He didn't know which was more terrifying. 

"It's neither of those," She said and Billy snapped back to reality.

"What?"

"You were practically screaming it the moment I mentioned him," She tapped her temple and it all made sense.

Great. 

"I won't tell him because that will complicate matters to the point I'll have to do something so, you have to control yourself or...well just control those feelings alright?"

Billy nodded.

"Good."

With that, she was gone leaving Billy close to a panic attack in the damp and teenage boy smell locker room with nothing but wet hair and a tight chest. Normally he would have been an arsehole, joked around and returned the irritates attitude but every cell in his body was telling him not to do so. That she was far too old and far too important to piss off. 

He rushed home after that, Max having left already. Alone in his car with the music as loud as possible to try and drown out his mind going a thousand miles per hour about everything that he had just been told. The worst part, he wanted to go to Steve's and make friends.

Knock on the big door and apologise but he also wanted to push him against the nearest wall and run his hands down his sides and.....no. Control.

Except the idea of control was much easier than actually being in control because he still turned off the wrong way and parked outside of the Harrington residence to check if he was there. His car was parked, no one else's.

That didn't mean he couldn't be alone but he wanted, needed to say something. So, like the hormone controlled wolf he was, he parked down the street and walked through the woods to get to his backyard. Empty and no smells that indicated other Vamps. Just the usual pleasant Steve one.

"Are you insane?" He heard him say and looked up to see Steve standing on the garage roof in nothing but shorts and a baggy shirt. 

"I wanted to explain," He replied in the same hushed whisper.

Although he didn't know how he would explain it. Still, he walked closer and noticed just how much on high alert Steve was when he flinched at his step towards the house.

"Go. I'll meet you at the junkyard tonight," He flicked his hand and kept looking back into the house. 

Billy didn't argue, he ran back into the woods trying to make his heavy boots sound as light as possible until he was by his car. Whatever was going on over there he wanted as far away from as possible so he floored it. Races through the streets until he got home and hid in his room. No Vamp would come to a pack leaders home, even if he wasn't here. 

Still, he sat in wait for night to fall over the town and then slipped out of his window and walked to the Junkyard. A chill filled the air as he arrived and waited some more until Steve finally appeared fully dressed this time with his bag in his hand.

He walked up to him by the old school bus and handed over the bag which contained his actual car keys meaning he could stop using his spare pair and hand in that overdue homework. 

"Thanks," Billy said and took it.

"Are you gonna apologise?" Steve asked. 

"No. Freckles deserved a punch or two," He shrugged.

"Fair enough," Steve moved to sit in the open door of the bus and look upwards. 

"I didn't like him pushing you," Was all Billy could think to say to explain it, everything else being too close to the truth.

"Robin shut him up."

"Is that the old chick?" Billy asked and Steve nodded.

"Yeah, she's cool and said you weren't in trouble."

"What was the deal back at yours?" 

Steve sighed. "My parents came home for Coven meeting about your pack and if they knew you were at the Coven leaders home they would have flipped."

"Wait, your parents are Coven leaders?" Billy was really getting himself into trouble now.

"I thought I mentioned it. Yeah but only for Hawkins and since I was little, waited until I turned 18 to turn me but they go away a lot because they hate this place," He laughed a little at the end to cover up the clear hurt of that fact.

"That's shitty."

"Yeah."

It went silent, an understanding kind of silence. Back to normal with little to no consequences kind of moment that hung in the air as they looked out at the old rusting cars and scrap. Except, Billy wasn't looking at that. No, he was looking at Steve as he found himself doing most of the time it went silent between them. 

There was a familiar feeling whenever he was close as if a safety net had been cast over him. Their few but impactful moments together resulting in a sense of warmth that followed Billy even after he was home.

"The whole treaty thing is interesting," Billy finally spoke to break the silence and to distract himself from doing something stupid.

"Oh, yeah. She mentioned that but she said it was fine," He replied and made eye contact. "We're still friends right?"

"Of course," Billy said and smiled. "Although you owe me for keeping my keys for more than a week."

"Shit. Sorry," Steve laughed and stood up. 

He paused for a moment, looked at Billy and then to the side as if he was thinking. Calculating something.

"What?"

"Want to go back to mine? They left before I came here so it's safe," Steve asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Want a lift?" Steve smiled.

"What?" 

"Jump on," He replied and turned his back to Billy. 

"You want to carry me to yours?"

"Yeah, come on," Steve was laughing at the idea but honestly Billy didn't hate it.

In fact, he very enthusiastically jumped onto Steve, wrapped his arms around his neck and clung to his shirt. Steve grabbed his thighs and pulled them around his waist, an action that almost resulted in a very awkward situation if he had held them any longer. 

He didn't warn Billy, he just took off and within a minute they were outside the big doors of his home and Billy was ready to throw up. His stomach flipped on itself from the speed and the lack of stops. He climbed off Steve and turned to face away in case he did in fact puke. 

"It wears off," Steve patted his back and opened the front door. 

He followed after finding his footing and his vision stabilised. The house smelling a little more like death than it did the week before but if Steve's parents and others had been there only hours before it made sense so he ignored it.

Something he would regret instantly because just as Steve closed the door he felt someone kick his left shoulder blade, sending him to the carpeted floor. He didn't waste any time in his reaction, he was trained for this. Instantly he shifted, his clothes ripping to threads all over the entrance of the house. 

When he finally turned there stood who he thought might be dumb enough to pull such a stunt, Tommy and his girlfriend. The two of them smiling side by side as Billy growled in their direction. Except, as he went to launch himself at them someone else grabbed him by the leg and pulled him backwards. He let out a yelp as he felt he felt someone trying to snap his back legs. 

He was surrounded by them, two in front and two behind. 

As he turned to attack he caught sight of Steve who was standing completely still by the door, his face staring at Billy with a tear running down his face. The safety net was gone. That few second delay was the worst thing Billy could have done because all of a sudden they all launched onto him. Fists hitting his ribs, nails cutting into his skin as his back legs gave out and he landed flat on his stomach.

No way of turning to counter or defend, he had never fought more than two Vampires alone and he knew as he turned to look at Steve again that this was it, and yet he still hadn't moved. 

In some sort of attempt to escape he shifted back, his muscles burning under his skin as the bones they broke began to heal wrong. They pulled back and stood over him as he tried to get to his feet, naked and injured. Outnumbered and genuinely terrified. 

Except, when he finally stood up. Bloody and bruised they didn't finish the job, no they threw him a shirt and opened the door. 

Billy understood the message all too well and ran out of the house as his body screamed to rest, let it heal properly but it wasn't going to unless he fixed it himself. As he ran he pulled the far too large shirt over his hurting naked body and kept going.

It was like some sick joke that Billy came to a halt at the Junk Yard. That his feet brought him here while his brain tried to process everything that had just happened. 

The moment he stopped, his legs gave out and he fell to the damp cold floor. His bones wrong and his head blurry as he tried to focus on anything but the pain but he knew what he needed to do. Exhausted but very much awake he sat back and pull his leg into his hands, felt for the bone that was healing to the wrong side and took a deep breath. 

Using all the strength he had left he snapped it, letting out a scream so loud it bounced off the old vehicles and came right back at him as he pushed it into place. Not perfectly but enough to make it right. He lay back and took in the cold air as his body put itself back together.

After what felt like a century passed he sat up and stared at the old school bus, thinking of his middle school days and how at times he wished he wasn't what he was. That his life would be so much simpler if he hadn't locked eyes with Steve, if his pack had moved to Ohio or somewhere else instead. His body almost fully healed as he tried to stand.

Instead, it collapsed in on him and his knees hit the cold ground again as his hands covered his face. All the collected and pent up emotion finally seeping out as he cried into the bloodied palms of his hands. The bruises healing and his cuts slowly closing as he let the entire world slip off his shoulders.

"Billy?" He heard Steve shout before he knew he was there.

Except, he didn't move or reply he simply stopped altogether. It felt as if his body had shut down right there and then as he felt his presence behind him.

"Billy?" This time his voice was quieter, more concerned as his footsteps got closer and closer until his hand was on Billy's shoulder.

That was when Billy moved, finally got to his feet and out of his reach, of his touch and stared at him in the familiar moonlight.

"You set me up," Was all he could say or everything would come spilling out.

"No!" He stepped closer but Billy stepped back. "I didn't know they'd be there."

His face was so genuine but the way he had stood so idly by while they tried to take Billy apart felt wrong. Like Steve was a mask and deep down he really was some evil undead monster.

"You just stood there!" Billy was angry but it wasn't coming out, the pain fading and being replaced with hurt and anger. By now he would have Steve pinned to the ground under his wolf form and his teeth latched onto his throat but he couldn't bring himself to show any aggression towards him.

"I didn't know what to do," He replied and it hung in the air for a moment. "If I'd tried to stop them they would have killed me. You had a fighting chance, I don't."

"That's bullshit," Billy snapped and this time looked him right in the eyes. "Son of the Coven leader and they'd get rid of you?"

"Yeah," Steve nodded. "They would."

"Bullshit," He scoffed and looked away.

"Hit me," Steve said and Billy looked back at him. "Go on. Attack me they won't come running."

Billy knew he couldn't. Wouldn't but Steve was serious. He wanted to prove his point so much so he would take a hit from a wolf and not hit back. Except, of course, Billy didn't move. He just stood there.

"I can feel your pain. Your anger," Steve stepped closer. "You're practically vibrating with it. Hit me!"

"No."

"Why not?" He shoved Billy, not hard or even really forceful but he did. "Hit me!"

"No!" With that Steve pushed him and he let him, let him send him to the ground.

"Fight back!" Steve was standing over him but Billy didn't get up, he leant on his elbows and looked up at him. "Why won't you fight back?"

He moved again and went to kneel down over Billy but stopped himself. Instead, he leaned down and grabbed the shirt, lifting him far too easily and dropping him on his feet. "Why not, huh?"

Steve was angry and Billy knew it wasn't at him. It was at everything and he understood but it was taking everything in his power to not say it. Tell him why he wasn't fighting back.

"I'm not gonna hit you!"

"Why not? You went for Tommy like it was nothing" Steve was getting more and more agitated and he shoved him again, this time towards an old car "Why not? Tell me," He did it again so Billy was up against the cold rusted frame.

Steve could be intimidating when he wanted to. No doubt he could take on a wolf that wasn't genetically coded not to hurt him. His entire body seemed bigger and that slight height difference sure was working in his favour. Of course, none of these shoves really did any damage to Billy. Nothing that wouldn't fade within seconds.

"I can't," Billy finally said. "I can't hit you."

"Why the hell not?" He went to push him again but just before his hands could make contact with Billy's chest he said it.

"I imprinted."

He actually let it slip, let his deepest darkest secret out to the person who was never supposed to know.

"Holy shit," Steve let out as he stepped back, only slightly but it felt as if he had walked away completely leaving Billy up against the old car. "Is that why..."

The silence of the night was deafening as he watched Steve stare at him like he just pieced it all together. Like the past few weeks were starting to make sense. He wasn't saying anything or moving just looking at him as his heart practically shot up his throat.

" _Oh_ ," Steve finally said and looked away and then back to Billy with a shifted look.

One that wasn't angry or confused anymore but sure of something. Like it had clicked, all the emotions he must have felt coming from him whenever he wanted to be near him, or even touch him. Every clue had finally slotted into place and it showed on Steve's face.

Suddenly he moved and before Billy could even fully process it Steve was right before him again. This time his cold hands moved to touch his face, wipe at the tears staining Billy's cheeks and he smiled. Smiled bigger than Billy had ever seen and then be leaned in to kiss him. Kiss him so softly he almost pushed him away out of pure shock.

When Steve pulled away he looked into Billy's eyes and that feeling hit him again, the same one from that first day of school but this time it wasn't frightening or wrong it was the best thing he had ever felt in his entire confusing existence. He couldn't just stand there and stare at Steve's smile any longer, he was the one to kiss him this time.

A little more hungry, needing because he had wanted this more than anything he could remember. He let Steve hold him, slip his hand around his waist and cup his face. Let him kiss him back ever so sweetly and it was everything he had dreamt of every night since he first saw him.

God, he never wanted to pull away. The feeling of Steve's lips on his own filling him with something he had never felt run through him before. The way he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, held their bodies flush against one another, only thin fabric between them and the fact he wasn't cold at all at that moment only confirmed that Billy was done falling. He had landed and Steve had caught him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought they deserved a nice moment before the storm


End file.
